


Vera's Story

by JMAZ3Rocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMAZ3Rocks/pseuds/JMAZ3Rocks
Summary: It all starts at the Malfoy household, where Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Vera (Draco's twin sister) awake to find two invitations to Hogwarts. The story revolves around Vera Malfoy, who always falls in the shadow of her brother. This is her story, about her struggles with finding her true self and rebelling against what she sees as wrong.





	1. The Letter

   The somber hallways and brittle staircases made up this house, filled with evil lurking in each room, waiting for the moment to seep into your veins, and fill you with an eternal flame sparked by him. He who kills all who oppose him, not sparing their children. He-who-must-not-be-named. It’s shrouded with meetings in the dark, and parents hiding secrets too dangerous to be said aloud. Papers across the world have described it as impossible to find, and protected by thousands of spells, making it impossible to enter without an invitation. It goes by many names; The Mysterious Mansion, The Hidden House, The Den of Evil, but most famously, the Malfoy Manor.   
   The Malfoys were hardly described as cordial people, and their remarks to those of lower blood status were crude. The pureblood families with ties to the Slytherin house were often seen as cold and unwelcoming solely because of the Malfoy’s actions. They were one of the most powerful families in the modern wizarding world, with ties across continents, spanning from the very beginning of one of the most powerful school in the world, Hogwarts. It was often said that they carried traces of Salazar Slytherin’s bloodline, although never proven.   
   Most everyone of importance in The Wizarding World knew of them. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco, the Malfoy family. They were cruel and cunning, ambitions and natural leaders, the true embodiment of a Slytherin. Most knew of their past, their rise to fame and power, their story. Some even knew of the Blacks and the Lestranges, relatives of the Malfoys. But what they didn’t know was of one girl who would rise against them, from inside their walls. The hushed up secret that Lucius tried to hide for so long. Her name was Vera.  
   It all started on June 5th, 1991, when the letters arrived. While Draco had always been naturaly gifted in wizarding, Vera however, was not. She couldn’t ever save herself from danger with magic like Draco had. She was thought to be a squib by her family, and was hidden from the public for that reason. Draco had been expecting his letter from Hogwarts for years. But what surprised The Malfoys wasn’t Draco’s letter, but another letter that arrived that morning.   
   Vera awoke with the sun as usual. Ever since her last incident, she’s had to get up and cook breakfast for everyone while the house elf, Dobby, cleaned. Everything was laid out already by Dobby: bacon, eggs, steak, sausage, and bread for toast. There was even some tarts, bought from Draco’s favorite bakery. After all, it was his birthday, so his meal should be the best.  
   Soon, breakfast was fully prepared, and Lucius sent Dobby out to go get the mail. After all, it was Draco’s 11th birthday. There were two letters in crisp envelopes that arrived that morning. Lucius smiled at the first one, a proud father. But then, his eyes read the name on the second letter. Vera Malfoy.  
   He slowly turned his head towards Vera, who just entered the room with the eggs. “It can’t be” he muttered, afraid of what he had seen. “No, this can’t be right.” Vera looked at him with ad deep curiosity of the letter.  
   Soon, Narcissa walked in, and all eyes fell on her. Lucius ran over and gave her the letter. Her eyes welled up, but Vera couldn’t tell if it was pride or sadness. They looked at her, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Lucius stormed out of the room, and went to his study, locking the door behind him. Narcissa dropped the letter on the ground and gave Vera a hug.  
   Vera quickly put the eggs down. “Is something wrong, mother?”  
   Still hugging Vera, she said with her voice cracking “Two Hogwarts letters arrived today, one addressed to Draco, and one to you.”  
   Vera pulled away from the hug and ran to the letter on the floor. Sure enough, it was addressed to Vera Malfoy. “But I’m a squib… how- why-” Vera said, unsure of the words that could convey her feelings.  
   Lucius stayed in his study all day.  
   Fast forward to July 31st, The Malfoys traveled to Diagon Alley to gather their school supplies, sparing no expense for Draco. Even after two months of proof that Vera was not a squib, Lucius only let Vera buy only what was required. This is where the her story begins, the day she was revealed to the world, as Vera Malfoy.   
   She had hair down to her shoulder blades, a light blonde with dark roots. Her skin was pale, like her father’s. She wasn’t a remarkably beautiful girl, with a very plain face that could only be described as ordinary. In fact, everything about her was ordinary, except her eyes. They were emerald green, with a darker green ring on the outside. She had brown specks scattered across her eyes like stars in a cosmos of green.  
   It was the first time Vera Malfoy had been to Diagon Alley, and it wouldn’t be her last. Her mother took her into Ollivander’s, and the man was shocked to see Vera walk in, so shocked that he immediately ran to grab a couple wands, not needing to measure her arm or even ask which hand she used. Vera had never seen anyone look at her the way this man did, like everything he knew came crumbling down his shoulders. He returned with six or seven wands, all in tattered boxes. He carefully opened the first box, with 27325B written on the side of the box. He leaned over the counter to place wand 27325B into the hands of Vera. Vera stood there in shock with the wand in her hands. An actual wand in her hands, not some stick she had found outside. Her father made it very clear that since she was squib she should never be allowed to touch a wand, as it will ruin the wand.  
   “Well, give it a swish, it is 9 ½ inches, pear, with unicorn hair core.” he said.  
   Vera swished the wand, immediately making the cash register fall to the ground in a clunk. She quickly placed the wand back in the box and started heading for the door, believing that she had ruined the wand. Her mother stopped her, and turned her back to the counter, where another wand was waiting.   
   “This one might be a better fit for you, Ms. Malfoy. 13 inches, blackthorn, dragon heartstring core, rigid.” he said, his hand shaking. She grasped the wand by the handle, giving it a swirl. When a gust of wind started to appear, he looked terrified. Narcissa gasped as the wand seemed to be taking to Vera. A soft glow emerged, as if the wand had finally found the one true owner. But the glow didn’t stop their, it kept getting hotter and hotter until suddenly the wand rejected her flying up in the gust of wind to land itself back in the box, snapping it shut. She was left with a small burn on her hand, no bigger than a knut.  
   The three of them stood in shock, still processing the situation that had just occurred. Narcissa broke the silence by asking “Mr. Ollivander, perhaps something less evil would be a better fit, don’t you think?” Without saying anything, he rushed back and grabbed a different box, one that looked nicer than the other stingy boxes. It was covered dark brown leather, and unlike the other boxes only had one number on it, 29. When he opened the box, not a single speck of dust flew out unlike all the previous ones. He reached in and carefully grabbed the wand by the handle, as he inspected very closely. A single strand of gold wrapped around the shaft.  
   “Walnut, 11 ½ inches, Dragon heartstring, unyielding. Quite an odd wand, but give it a swish” he said, carefully handing the wand to Vera. It felt warm in her hands, and as she swished it a blue sparks swirled up higher and higher until they vanished without a trace.   
   “Very peculiar, very peculiar indeed. Your brother already was in this shop today, Hawthorn, 10 inches with Unicorn Hair. His seems fit considering your grandfather Abraxas had hawthorn, and your grandmother Druella had 10 inches with unicorn hair. Yours is unlike any wand I’ve sold to the Malfoy family. It was made by my great-great-great-great grandfather, the oldest wand to exist in this shop. Right after we converted to the number system all those years ago. I’ve been waiting for a long time for someone for this wand to take to. It has been so long since we’ve used Sniget Hairs. The Daily Prophet proclaimed them as too great a risk for the reward for witches and wizards alike. They went as far as to say they granted bad luck. Nearly drove the Sniget business to bankruptcy. But what the Daily Prophet failed to cover was the bond that the wand created with its wizard, along with the unimaginable power that the owner can possess it can win the wand’s allegiance. To think that this wand chose you, very odd indeed.”  
   Vera looked at her mother, unsure what she had just gotten herself into. She thought she was a squib up until a few weeks ago, so having a wand this precious felt wrong to her. She looked down at her wand to examine it fully. The handle had four notches for the fingers, with the hilt that could only be described as the end of an older Firebolt she had seen Draco flying. The shaft was perfectly round, with the Sniget hairs placed perfectly inside the wood, so that there was no difference in smoothness, leading all the way up to point, which looked so sharp it could created a lethal wound.   
   She placed the wand back in the box and held the old leather in her hands as her mother reached into her purse looking for her money. She set it on the counter, not giving the man another look. As her mother walked out the door, Mr. Ollivander quickly said to Vera “Your wand is very special, don’t let anyone else take it from you.” He then disappeared back into the shelfs without another word, and Vera left the wand shop in shock.  
   She pondered the man’s words, confused and scared, but delighted all the same. She was going to be a witch, and this was proof. A wand choosing her, that’s only something witches and wizards could have. Of course, squibs could get their hands on one by inheritance or just by buying one, but a wand forming a connection with the owner, only witches and wizards can do that.  
   Her mother ushered her to a quaint little shop with an old sign reading Flourish and Blotts. Her mother quickly handed her the list of books and some money, and said “I’ll be back in a few minutes, I need to talk to your father about something.” She looked frantic, and lost in thought as she practically bolted out the door. So Vera just stood there, one hand with the book list and some money, the other with a wand box, utterly confused. She looked down at the parchment, delighted by the list of books.  
   The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
   A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot   
   Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
   A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
   One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
   Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
   Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
   The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble   
   She’d never read a book on how to cast spells, or how to cast anything magical for that matter. Only books she’d found around the house like The History of Slytherins, or Your Guide to Success by Jeylat Small. She looked around the shop, suddenly realising that all of this really was happening. She was going to Hogwarts. She was going to cast spells and read books. She was going to be a wizard.   
   “Alright” she mumbled to herself, as a puzzled look crossed her face. She quickly looked for the section labeled Spells, where she found a boy, about her age, looking just as puzzled as she. They scanned the shelves in silence for a bit, until he pulled out The Standard Book of Spells. She quickly grabbed the next copy, happy that he had somehow aided her in her magical book quest.  
   “I presume you are going to Hogwarts?” he said in a gentle manner.  
   “You presume correctly” Vera said in her best propper voice with a chuckle. “I’m Vera by the way.”  
   “Nice to meet you Vera, I’m Harry” he said, a smile creeping along his face.   
Vera looked at him, almost recognising him, but unsure from where. She buried her head in her book list, unsure what to say.  
   “A History of Magic, now where would that be?” He asked Vera, trying to make small talk.  
   “Maybe under the History section?” she said pointing to the History sign just across the shop.   
   “Right” he chuckled.  
   As they walked over to find the next book, she couldn’t get his face out of her head. Where has she seen him before. The name Harry seemed very familiar, but she just couldn’t put her finger on it. Maybe he had an older brother who Draco played with when he was younger. Yes, that must be it, Vera thought, putting it aside.  
   He looked at her and said, “So, what exactly is Hogwarts, I just heard about it a week ago or so ago.”  
   “From what I’ve heard, it is a school where witches and wizards attend, and it divides people into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, based on your traits, what you desire in life, and whatever else seems fit. I’ll be in Slytherin.”  
   “How do you know what house you’ll be in? Is there some way it divides people?”  
   “No clue, my parents only told my brother about Hogwarts, not me. They made the assumption that I wouldn’t be attending.”  
   Harry picked up two copies of A History of Magic, the spines old and fragile. Just as he was handing one to Vera, a tall, wide man with long curly brown hair and a beard walked in. The book dropped to the floor as Harry’s attention went to the strange man.  
   “Yeh got your books ‘et Harry?” he said in a low voice with an accent Vera had never heard before.  
   “Not quite, got a little distracted.” Vera picked up the book from the ground to look at the man, and she received quite a shocked look from him. He stood there, looking at her, unsure whether to say anything.  
   “Do you know her?” Harry asked the strange man.  
   “No, just looks like someone I- I know. Yeh can’t be,” he said, looking at her.  
   Vera quickly scattered, hoping Harry wouldn’t pick up on what he was saying. She would hate for her first friend to think she was as cruel as her father. She found the next books easily and checked out before bolting out the door with her head down, avoiding Harry’s gaze. She stood outside the shop for a bit before Narcissa came back.  
   Robe and cauldron shopping was a breeze as nobody wanted to get in their way, while Vera and her mother hardly said a word to each other. As they went to meet up with Draco, she spotted him talking to Harry in the robe shop. Draco seemed to talk on and on as Harry just sat there, not saying a word. The only thought that raced through her head was ‘I hope he doesn’t mention me.’ The only thing that could screw up this trip more is if Harry knew about her being a Malfoy and all.  
   Draco walked out with his robes in his hands. “Let’s go home, I’ve got all my stuff. Well, all except a broom” he said, staring at his father.  
   Lucius turned and walked away without saying anything, as the family headed home. Vera didn’t say anything as they got home. She snuck to her bedroom with all of her supplies. She finally felt like she was a true witch.  
   She pulled out her wand, pondering the warning Ollivander had given her. The wand felt warm in her hand, like it was connected to her. Nobody could take it from her, right? She grasped the hilt and pointed it at the small clock on the wall, staring down the shaft.  
   “I’m a witch” she whispered quietly to herself.   
   Draco swung open the door, and Vera quickly placed the wand back in its case and hit it under her pillow. He stared off into the picture of a castle on her wall. “Hogwarts is almost upon us. I can’t wait for the day when I sit under the sorting hat and be claimed a Slytherin. You and I will be the rulers of the Slytherin house, Crabb and Goyle will be our loyal friends. Won’t that be nice?”  
   “Can’t wait” she replied with a tinge of sarcasm.  
   “You don’t get it do you, we will be the power houses of Hogwarts. Isn’t that amazing?”  
   “Amazing? Crabb and Goyle hate me, and everybody already gives me weird looks wherever I go. Everyone I’ve met judges me on Father’s actions. Well, all except for one guy, he had no idea who I was. Nice and compassionate, and just starting Hogwarts, and has no idea what being a wizard means, I guess like me.”  
   “Nice and compassionate? Sounds like a bloody Hufflepuff to me. You best not be making friends with a Hufflepuff, imagine if Father were to hear about that.”  
   “I guess so” she said in defeat as Draco exited the room.  
   She could hardly sleep she was so excited. In fact, the whole time to the train passed in a blur. All she remembers is sitting down in an open car as Draco’s had filled up. She sat there as friends passed by, not wanting to sit by a stranger. Some of them knew who she was, some didn’t. However, word travels fast, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the entire train knew of her.  
   Soon, Harry entered the train, looking for an open car. He smiled when he came across Vera.  
   “Good to see you Harry” she said, a smile creeping along her face.  
   He sat on the seat across from her, looking out the window at a redheaded family. They all boarded the train, and the smallest boy of the bunch politely said, “Anyone sitting there?” pointing at the seat next to Harry. “Everywhere else is full.”  
   Harry smiled and npadded his head, and the boy sat down next to Harry. Soon, a pair of redhead twins popped in their cart to say “Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.”  
   Ron mumbled, “Right.”  
   “Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then.”  
   The twins exited the car in an instant, not even realising Vera was sitting there. Ron blurted “Are you really Harry Potter?” Vera’s face turned pale. Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Draco is supposed to befriend him to convince him to join Father. Lucius would kill Vera if he knew about her sitting by him, befriending him. That is supposed to be Draco’s job. Her father was had made it very clear that business as important as Draco befriending Harry 'shouldn’t be left to such a clumsy witch like you.'  
Harry, not looking at Vera, nodded.  
   "Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got -- you know..." Harry pulled his hair away, revealing a lightning scar.  
   Ron stared at him in disbelief, "So that's where You-Know-Who”  
   “Yes” Harry said “but I can’t remember it.”  
   Vera slumped further into her seat.               “Harry Potter” she murmured.  
   Harry stared at her, as her face was as white as a sheet.  
   “She must be in shock,” Ron said as his eyes shifted from Harry to Vera.  
   Vera snapped out of it, realising the attention she was drawing to herself.  
   “Are you alright?” Harry said, in a calm tone, worried for her.  
   “Sorry, just a little surprised that’s all.” Vera said, her voice quiet.   
   “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced,” Ron said, his hand outstretched.  
   “Oh, sorry. I’m Vera.”  
   “Ron Weasley.”  
   Vera’s face turned pale once more. “Weasley?” she blurted.  
   “Yes, should I know you?”  
   She was officially dead. Her father had talked about them, calling them haggards and a ‘disgrace to the wizarding world’. He would be able to forgive her for befriending Harry, but a Weasley? She would be sleeping on the sidewalk for a couple years.  
   “Anything off the cart, dears?” asked a lady with sweet smile.  
   Harry practically jumped into the corridor, ecstatic for any excuse to rid the awkward silence that fell on their compartment. He returned with enough food to feed the entire train, ready to eat his heart out.  
   Ron pulled out his sandwiches, and Harry offered him some of his candy. They jumped into a conversation that Vera tuned out, to worried about what her father would do if he heard about this. For a very long while, she just looked out the window, not paying attention to people wandering up and down the corridors, looking for toads.  
   It wasn’t until a girl popped her head in the compartment that Vera realised that she had zoned out. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. Her hair was dark and curly, and her voice was very distinct.   
   “No, I don’t think so.”  
   “Are you doing magic?” She asked, ignoring Vera.   
   “Er- yes. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.” Nothing happened.  
   “Are you sure that’s a spell?” she said, almost mocking him. She continued on. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -- I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough -- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and you are?” She asked, looking at Ron.  
   “Er- Ron Weasley.”  
   “Hi, I’m Vera.”  
   “Harry Potter” chimed Harry.  
   “Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course -- I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century.”  
   “Am I really?” Harry said, shocked by his famousness.  
   "Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."  
   As she exited, Ron said with a sigh “Whatever house I’m in, I hope she’s not in it too.”  
   "What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."  
   Vera looked away, wondering how they would react when she would be put in Slytherin. It was inevitable, considering her family and all.  
   “I never asked, what’s the deal with you?” Ron said, looking directly at Vera.  
   “Ron!” chimed Harry, “You don’t just ask someone what is wrong with them!”  
   “I didn’t say that! I just wondered what your story was. You’ve been quiet most of the way up.”  
   “Well, I come from a wizarding family, and-” before she could finish, Draco and his two henchmen Crabbe and Goyle appeared in the doorway.  
   "Is it true?" Draco said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" He didn’t even realise Vera was in the same compartment. She held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t say anything.  
   “Yes” said Harry, matter-of-factly.  
   "Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said, noticing Harry looking at them. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
   Ron coughed, trying to hide his chuckling.  
   Draco’s gaze shifted towards Ron. “Think my name's funny, do you?” He studies Ron before continuing, “No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."  
Vera shrunk further into her seat, trying so hard not to be noticed by Draco or the gang.  
   “You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco stretched out his hand, ready to honor his father’s wishes.  
   Harry didn’t take his hand. “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.”  
   Draco gave him a stone cold look before saying, “I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."  
   They both stood up, their veins pulsing. Draco was about to say something when his eyes caught Vera. That was it, she was dead.  
Draco gave the boys a sneer before saying directly at Vera “I wouldn’t want to be hanging out with the wrong sort, isn’t that right?” The three disappeared down the corridor, a smile on Draco’s face.  
   Hermione walked in, noticing the boys pulsing with anger. “What has been going on? Someone got you riled up?”  
   “Just some stupid Malfoy” Ron said, his words as sharp as a sword.  
   “I’ve met him once before, in a robe shop. Not the nicest fellow,” Harry said.  
   "I've heard of his family," said Ron darkly. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side. The Malfoy’s are nothing but trouble, I hope I never have to talk to one again."  
   Hermione once again reminded them “You’d better hurry up and put your robes on, we are almost at Hogwarts.”  
As Hermione exited the room, the three of them slid their robes over their clothes, and quickly sat back down.  
   “I don’t know why she’s always nagging, that didn’t take long.” Ron said.  
   Suddenly, the train stopped, and the three of them exited, following the big man who Harry called Hagrid. As they were lead down a path, the first view of Hogwarts came into sight.  
   “Wow” Vera uttered, in shock that she was really at Hogwarts. She pinched herself, afraid it was all a dream.  
Hogwarts was more beautiful that Vera had imagined. Atop a mountain sat the most beautiful castle with towers swirling up into the clouds. The lake reflected the castle, creating a landscape so amazing, that all of the students let out an “Ahh” in amazement.  
   “No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing an army of little boats. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville snagged a boat, so Vera was forced to join her dear brother with his minions on a boat.  
   “Glad your joining the right team this time Vera” Draco snickered, looking over at Harry’s boat. “A big bunch of gits is what they are, am I right?” Crabbe and Goyle snickered, while Vera lay silent.  
   “Not saying anything now, are you Vera?” Draco looked at her menacingly.  
   “Just a little tired I suppose.”  
   “Imagine what Father will say when I tell him who I caught you sitting by. Why, you’d practically be a house elf.” Draco sneered at her, delighted by his new power.  
   She gave him a deathly stare. “Now why would you tell him that?”  
   “Because that’s what happened. You’re making a fool of the family name.”  
   “You tell him, and I’ll tell everyone that when you were six you-”  
   “Fine,” he said, interrupting her. “Not like he won’t find out anyways.”  
   She turned her head towards the beautiful castle, as the boats neared the shore. She got out, hoping nobody had noticed her sitting by her brother, but Hermione’s eye caught her in the act. Vera gave Hermione a desperate look but she just turned her back and followed Hagrid.  
   “Crap” Vera muttered.  
   Vera followed quickly behind, praying that she wouldn’t say anything. Hagrid banged on the door three times, before the door swung open, exposing a long corridor.


	2. The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera Malfoy arrives at Hogwarts to face the dreaded Sorting Hat.

   It was more beautiful than Vera had imagined it. Tall ceilings with elegant arches of marble led the students to the great hall. Intricate details in the arches gave depth and character to the old caste, and the patterns in the old stone took Vera’s breath away.    Everyone’s eyes turned to a translucent figure gliding past them. A ghost, or a ghoul? She couldn’t be bothered to tell, she was too busy admiring the architecture.  
   “This way first years, come righ’ alon’,” Hagrid said walking down the corridor.  
   Vera snapped out of her trance, realising that someone else was talking. “Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Just down this hallway is where you will be sorted into one of four Hogwarts houses. The sorting here is very important because your houses will be like your family. You will live with them in your dormitory, go to class with them, and spend free time with them. Now, shall we get started?”  
   Vera nodded, looking anxiously at the doors to the Great Hall ahead. They were a dark wood, old and fading. In some parts it was splintered or cracked. It was about three times the size of her, so big that Hagrid looked small. She caught up to Harry, and McGonagall swung open the doors, revealing the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
   Inside, it looked as if there was no ceiling. A dark sky glittered with stars made the room seem even bigger. Flying candles gave the room a beautiful glow, along with torches lining the walls. Next to them were beautifully carved statues. As Vera walked in, she noticed how four tables of heads turned and looked towards there class. Some smiled, some laughed. Some were in awe as they noticed Harry Potter, who was too entranced by the ceiling to notice.  
   Professor McGonagall turned to them. “The sorting will take place in a few minutes in front of the entire school.” Vera’s heart started beating faster. Surely she had nothing to worry about, right? Her family has always been in Slytherin for as long as they could trace. “I suggest you all smarten yourself up while we are waiting.” She walked over to Hagrid to talk, and Vera turned to Harry. Harry looked at Ron, asking “How do they sort us into these houses?”  
   “Sort of a test, I think. Fred said it hurt a lot, but he must have been joking, right?”  
   “A test, on the first day? I don’t know any magic.” Harry nervously fiddled with his hair, revealing his scar. A boy at the table to the left gasped, and then muttered something to the girl to his left. She turned around quickly, and froze. Harry ignored them.  
Vera was about to tell Harry about what she heard happens, but she was interrupted by a student screaming behind her. Vera looked back, only to see a ghost rise up into the air.  
   “PEEVES!” the ghost from the corridor screeched. Peeves disappeared in an instant, and Vera turned back to Harry, whose face was pale.  
   McGonagall appeared in front of them saying “Form a line please, follow me please.”  
   Harry followed Vera as they were lead closer to a stool, with an old hat sitting on top. Vera nearly yelped as the hat began singing.  
   "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see,  
   I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.  
   You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall,  
   For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
   There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,  
   So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
   You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart,  
   Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;  
   You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal,  
   Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil;  
   Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,  
   Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind;  
   Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,  
   Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.  
   So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
   And don't get in a flap!  
   You're in safe hands though I have none  
   For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

   All the students at the tables burst into applause as First years stood in silence, confused at what just happened. She heard Ron say something to Harry behind her, but she couldn’t make out the words. This was it, the moment where she would be sorted, and placed in Slytherin.  
   Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll. “When I call your name, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat on top of your head to be sorted. Abbot, Hannah.”  
   A girl with short blonde pigtails sat on the stool, before the hat yelled out “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
   “Bones, Susan.”  
   The hat paused, considering her options.  
   “HUFFLEPUFF!”  
   “Boot, Terry.”  
   “RAVENCLAW!”  
   “Brocklehurst, Mandy.”  
   “RAVENCLAW!”  
   “Brown, Lavender.”  
   “GRYFFINDOR!”  
   “Bulstrode, Millicent.”  
   “SLYTHERIN!”  
   A loud cheer emerged from the a table, as Millicent was welcomed to his new home. Vera started to stop paying attention, as she wondered who here friends would be. Would she be friends with Millicent?  
   Suddenly, she heard Hermione get called up. She sat on the stool, with a smile on her face.  
   “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted, and Ron groaned.  
   “Malfoy, Draco.”  
   Vera’s heart quickened, as she was next. She hadn’t told Harry who she really was. She was so focussed on the sorting she hadn’t even thought of how people would view her.  
   She looked back at the stool, and before the hat even touched his head, it shouted “SLYTHERIN!”  
   “Malfoy, Vera.” Some people around her gasped, finally realizing what she was.  
   Vera walked up, her heart beating so fast she thought she would pass out. Her stomach fell down to her shoes, and she slowly sat down on the stool. Harry stared at her, and Ron gave her a death look.  
   The hat was placed on her head, and it almost started to speak when Vera thought “STOP”.  
   “I see, very odd. You don’t want to be in Slytherin… I see. Hmmm, are you sure? You would make a great Slytherin.”  
   Vera nodded, looking back at Harry.  
   “Well then, you’d best be in. . .” the hat paused, thinking.  
   “RAVENCLAW!”  
   No applause came, only silence. Harry and Ron stared at her, not sure what to think. She tried to find Draco, but he turned his back on her not wanting to look at such a disgrace. She sat down next to Mandy, who scooched slightly further away. Harry looked at her one last time, before looking at “Moon, Felicity.”  
   Vera tried to ignore the whispers, but even still she heard them. “Traitor, should've been in Slytherin like the rest of her kind.” “She’ll disgrace us.” “Filthy Malfoy, ruining our house.” A hufflepuff whispered, “I wonder what her parents with say.” Vera Malfoy knew she would be like a houself to her Father, and her mother would most certainly turn her back on them.  
   “Potter, Harry.” Silence again consumed the hall. Whispers emerged, as Harry sat on the stool. Nobody dared to say a word, while the hat was placed on his head. Time seemed to drag on, until the hat finally came to its decision.  
   “GRYFFINDOR!” The Gryffindor table cheered, as they won the boy who lived.  
   He glanced back at Ron, and gave a quick look to Vera, before he turned his back on her.  
   A couple more names passed, Lisa becoming a fellow Ravenclaw. She sat on the other side of the table, leaving Vera alone.  
   “Weasly, Ron.”  
   Ron walked up, but Vera was too focused on her decision to even notice that he had sat down.  
   “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat screamed, and Vera realised that all her friends had gone to different houses. She would be alone going into Hogwarts, and she was terrified.  
   A tall man with a beard stood up and tapped his glass with his spoon. “Welcome,” he said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!”  
   Everyone but Vera cheered, as she looked down at her empty plate. Food filled the once empty table, but Vera didn’t eat. She didn’t eat a single bite all night, feeling more alone than ever before. She lost her friends, her family, and her house. Nobody reached out to her, they all just whispered, avoiding her gaze, staring at her, looking from the Slytherin table to her. She was completely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter two of Vera's Story. I would love some constructive criticism. Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the last one. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am hoping to add another chapter soon, and would love constructive criticism on how to make the story better. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
